It All Began In A Basement
by MyWorld-MyStory
Summary: Edward and Bella are two normal teenagers who dont know each other. After a team of spies kidnap them, they are trapped in a basement with two other teens who were taken four years prior. How will Edward and Bella make it out? Or will they get out at all?


**APOV**

_4 years ago March 9th_

_I was laying down outside of my house on the grass watching the clouds of yet another cloudy day in Forks Washington when I heard a really deep and loud laugh come from behind me. I turned around to see Emmett McCarthy, my best friend and annoying neighbor, leaning against the big oak tree in my front yard. His huge arms where crossed over his chest and he had a big smirk on his face._

"_Wipe that smirk off your face!" I said._

_Emmett was a huge guy but he was a sweet-heart! Emmett walked over to me and put a hand out. I lightly took his hand and he pulled me up. I was like a rag doll next to him! A lot of people where scared of Emmett because they didn't know him. If you looked passed his massive muscles and really got to know him you would be surprised to find he couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted to._

"_Good going Brandon! Now your butt is wet!" Emmett said before laughing his deep laugh._

"_How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Brandon? It's Alice! Sound it out! Al . . . . ice!" _

_Emmett was always calling me by my last name. He knew I didn't like it and that's why he did it. I tried calling him McCarthy once but he didn't care at all! _

_Emmett laughed at my annoyed face and looked down the road. He was staring at the same thing I had been worried about for the last 3 days. A white van had been parked in front of the abandoned house at the corner of our street. The van was right across the street from Emmett's house. It was an old delivery van that did not have any windows in the back half. The van just looked like any other delivery van so I didn't really look at the details. The one thing I did notice was that the car had not license plate._

_Emmett and I talked for a few hours before we heard the sound of a loud engine starting. We both looked around and seen the van shaking like crazy from the old engine. A few minutes later I looked across the street to see the same van that had been down the street was now right on the other side of the street from my house. As I looked back at Emmett he saw the scared look in my eyes._

"_Alice? What's wrong?" Emmett asked._

_In a low whisper I said, "Emmett, I think someone in that van is watching us. . ."_

_He looked to where he found me staring. His eyes widened and he said, "I'm sure it's fine Ali. . ." _

_But the scared look didn't leave his eyes. After we calmed down and the scared look left our eyes we talked for 3 more hours. We finally got board and said our goodbyes. Once I saw Emmett walk into his house I looked at the van and saw a woman with bright red hair staring at me. I quickly turned around and ran into my house. _

_When I got inside I looked at the clock and was surprised to find that it was already 8. I knew my Mom wouldn't be home from her work trip tell tomorrow after noon. With that thought I turned around and locked both locks on the door. Then I went into the kitchen and got a bowl of cereal. After I was done eating I walked up stairs into my huge bathroom that was attached to my room._

_Our house was big. Not huge and fancy but it was big and well decorated. I would die if I lived in a house where nothing matched! I quickly brushed my teeth and got changed. I walked over to my computer and turned up the volume. I put on Nine in the Afternoon by Panic At The Disco, my favorite song, and then went to get my phone and text my Mom goodnight. I was very close to my Mom. We did almost everything together!_

_When the song finally ended I turned the computer off and got into bed. I looked in my school bag to make sure I had everything ready for Monday. Then I turned the light off and lay down. It took me a while to fall asleep but when I did I went into a dreamless sleep._

_When I woke up I put some more music on while I got ready for the day. As I was getting ready I didn't really hear much of the music. I was still thinking about that weird van from last night. The music was still playing when I finished. I sat down on my bed and continued to think about that van. _

_After a while it was really bothering me so I got up and turned the music off and decided to go to the one place I always went when I was confused or mad or even sad. I was going to Emmett's house. I grabbed my phone before I walked out of the door. I locked everything up and started to head down the street when I was grabbed from behind!_

_I screamed and thrashed around as much as I could but I was already tied up and gagged! Then I realized I was being carried towards the white van. I knew that van was not a good sign! I kept thrashing around trying to break free. There was no use! I was tied up to tight. Who ever was carrying me threw me into the back of the van and I landed with a loud thud. When the door had closed I looked around. There was light coming in from the little window that connected to the cab of the van. _

_That's when I heard a deep voice saying,"Alice? Alice are you ok? Did they hurt you?" _

_I knew this voice and I was instantly calmed down. Not completely calmed but I was a lot better. I tried to reply to Emmett but it just sounded like a muffled sigh. Emmett gasped and struggled to undo his tied hands. Both of our hands were tiered behind us. I shuffled my way over to Emmett and stared at him. That's when the van began to shake. It was shaking hard and making me bounce all over the place. _

_I could see Emmett was scared so I crawled back over to him and sat next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and sighed. He rested his much larger head on my head and he started taking to me. I wasn't ever able to reply but he just continued talking. I sat and listed tell the engine stopped and moments later the van doors opened. Behind the doors a tall, pale woman stood. Her hair was almost the color of fire. She had a evil grin on her face. _

_I looked passed her and noticed that we were in the middle of nowhere. That's when I really started to panic. The woman jumped into the back of the van and walked up to me. She reached down and whispered, "If I take the gag out of your mouth are you gonna be a good little girl and not scream?"_

_Honestly I was scared so I just nodded. She reached back and untied my gag. When the rag was finally out of my mouth I was taking deep breathes to keep myself calm._

_She turned around and looked at us. She shut one of the doors then said, "By the way I'm Victoria and if you do anything to attract attention," she paused to pull a small little gun out of her back pocket with a huge grin, "I'll kill ya!" And with that she walked away._

_A couple of hours later the van shut off again. Emmett's talking stopped. We both just sat there and waited for the woman, Victoria, came around to us. She opened the door and told us to get out. _

_We got out and turned to see a huge house that looked at least 80 years old! It was torn up so much that is looked like it was going to fall any minute! We both took a step back but stopped when Victoria took her gun out and told us to get in the house._

That's how Emmett and I got stuck in this hell whole! We have been here for 4 years or so James and Carmen says. James and Carmen are the people who sent Victoria and Laurent after us. They said we were her for a test but nothing has happened yet. We have been stuck in this dark and cold basement for 4 years now.

I often wonder about my Mom and how she is. I wish I could get my phone back and talk to her. After we where brought here they searched us for anything that could connect us to the outside world. They say we will get out of here but I don't know if I should believe it.

Emmett has always been there he's even stayed there through all of my beatings. He has been a wonderful person! He's always saying that someone will save us but I'm really not sure anymore. James is always saying how we better be good when the guests come but no one has ever been here. We get one meal a day. Two if we are lucky. We haven't been lucky in months. Emmett's dad has been trying to find us scenes the day we left. We only know this because is has a lot of the radio stations play his plead for us to come home.

The only thing we have to keep us busy is a old radio. Emmett doesn't like it very, much but the day we found it was the only time I had been happy sense this whole thing happened. But we both know all we can do is sit and wait to be taken away from this place. If we don't get killed first.


End file.
